


Build a Lego house

by cbchannie



Series: Lego House by Ed Sheeran [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan is mad, Break Up, Crying, Inspired by Music, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), M/M, Sad Ending, Screaming, Song: Lego House (Ed Sheeran), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: Chan's and Felix relationship was built like a castle. Strong and powerful, like the bond between both aussies, but also dark and mysterious always a new thing to discover during their relationships.Or: Chan and Felix's Relationship goes down hill and ends up with a lot of screaming.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Lego House by Ed Sheeran [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: chanlix's playlist





	Build a Lego house

Chan's and Felix relationship was built like a castle. Strong and powerful, like the bond between both aussies, but also dark and mysterious always a new thing to discover during their relationships.

The castle was built when they first met each other, they were still teenagers, confused where their life was going to lead them but then their life paths crossed. It was like a scene from a movie, Felix freshly into highschool. His day was terrible, first he slept in and fighted with his mom because she had to drive him to school. When he arrived their his teacher got him detention for Friday afternoon and if that wasn't already worse enough someone decided that it was funny to empty a whole juice packet above his head and he had to change into his sport clothes for the whole day. 

An oversized t-shirt from his dad and basketball shorts. 

So as Felix wanted to go home that day, his mood was ruined and he was pissed, what the weather saw and decided to start pouring outside, he forgot his umbrella in the rush that morning. He was absolutely ready to walk home in the rain and maybe getting the sticky juice out of his hair didn't sound like a bad idea. But a certain junior held an umbrella above his head and he was met with Bang Chan.

Two years later when Chan gratuated highschool they started dating. On Chan's graduation party Felix accidentally let it slip that he liked him instead of telling Chan that he dropped his car keys into the toilet. Chan wasn't mad about it though.

And when Felix gratuated was when things started going down the hill. 

Their own relationship in form of a powerful castle wasn't build out of stone, it was built out of lego blocks and something in it exploded, destroying the castle from inside.

"What do you mean, you're studying abroad?", Felix asked with disbelief as he stared at his boyfriend. "I'm going to Korea for a year", chan said calmly looking back at Felix but with the same fierce in his eyes. "I-I waited two years to finally gratuad highschool so we could go to college together and now that I did you're going away", he was on the verge of tears trying hard not to cry. 

"I know lix and you know that I appreciate that very much but I signed up for that study abroad thingy in my first year. I hoped that I could go in second but I couldn't so they put it in my third. And if I rejected it I couldn't have done it next year. Please understand that, I really want to go there", chan explained, taking the youngers hand who instantly pulled away. 

"But you're saying that now! Two days, TWO FUCKING DAYS, before you leave and expect me to not freak out. But I'm sorry Christopher I can't", Felix looked Chan dead in the eye, the taste of calling him Christopher after so long was awful.

"It's my fault again of course it is", he scoffed "Besides that I only know it for a week myself because they forgot to tell me about it. But if I would have told you earlier you would have freaked out the same way but guess what I can't just plan nothing for a year I'll spend in another country, on another continent, in the one week here left, I HAD A LOT OF STUFF TO DO AND YOU KNOW THAT VERY WELL AND I TRIED TO TELL YOU FIVE DAYS AGO BUT YOU WERE LIKE "No, if you can ignore me for two days, I can do that too"IT'S NOT MY FAULT GET IT?!", Chan screamed at Felix.

Chan never, never since they knew each other screamed at Felix. Sure he was mad when the younger did something stupid but Chan always tried to keep his calm at least in his voice while he boiled up with anger. The sudden outburst scared Felix and he knew that he fucked up in that moment. He knows it now, but back then he didn't, his brain told him to rotate the same anger back at Chan.

"IF IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT WHO'S IS IT? BERRY'S? CERTAINLY NOT. I AM MAD, BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT THAT I'M NOT WHILE MY BOYFRIEND TELLS ME HE'S LEAVING FOR ONE YEAR, ONE FUCKING YEAR?!", He cried while screaming, his throat stinged at the loud volume he produced.

"TRY TO BE FUCKING SUPPORTIVE!! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S MY DREAM TO STUDY MUSIC PRODUCTION AND KOREA IS WAY BETTER TO DO THAT. AND MAYBE IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME WHILE I TOLD YOU EXACTLY THAT, YOU'D KNOW THAT I'M PLANNING TO STUDY ABROAD SINCE HIGHSCHOOL", probably everyone could here Chan screaming. It was dangerous, Chan looked scary when he was truly mad, like he could kill you with one look or rip your head off in one second. 

Felix went silent, Chan's perspective finally coming down on him while his brain tried to process the older's words.

"Oh, nothing to say anymore?", the older's voice was accompanied with a light scoff. "Me neither but I think, we should end this here. I don't want a boyfriend who's not supportive towards me or my dreams"

Chan grabbed his jacket after that and left the house in a rush. And after Felix heard the car engine start he knew that he fucked up and bursted into tears. 

When his mom came home that night she found Felix crying in the livingroom, loud sobs and screams leaving his throat while big tears rolled down his, already tear stained, cheeks.

After that night the castle broke down. 

Felix called Chan, several times, texted him on any available social media but was always left with the same answer. "This user blocked you." And when he called Chan's parents the next morning they told him that Chan was already on the way to the airport, wanting to take a flight a day earlier than planned because of "issues going around". Felix started crying and then Chan's parents finally knew what was going on.

Felix even drove to the airport with Chan's dad trying to catch the older male before his flight took off, but as he got out of the car a plane was flying right above their heads, from the airline korean air.

And now four months later Felix sat in his dorm room, sometimes still thinking about chan, laying on his bed with a roommate who talked his ear full, scrolling through Instagram until he came across a post or more like message. "You might know this user ' cb97 ', follow for more content"

And something in him told him to check this user out, feeling a certain connection with him and was met with a smiley, purple haired Bang Chan who posed for a picture while his arm was around a smaller boys waist who placed a kiss on Chan's cheek.

"got my baby back @spearbin  ❤︎ "

_ I'm gonna pick up the pieces _

_ And build a Lego house _

_ When things go wrong  _

_ we can knock it down _

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had the need to write a sad chanlix Oneshot because it can't end good everytime  
> I'll also maybe write a part two, to that but I'm not sure yet since I actually liked the outcome (kind of) but I also want them to be happy :(  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and feedback in any kind of way is always appreciated!~


End file.
